1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns semi-flexible hinges for connecting sections of floating docks. More particularly, this invention relates to dock hinges which comprise semi-flexible, energy-absorbing, wear-resistant materials, and which are specially configured in order to reduce the stress exerted upon interconnected dock sections and the hinges themselves.
2. General Discussion of the Background
Hinges or other coupling mechanisms for floating docks are normally designed of metal and typically involve metal-to-metal wearing surfaces. As such, these hinges tend to wear at a rapid rate. Indeed, it is not uncommon for some hinges constructed in this manner to have a life cycle measured in days or weeks.
Metal-to-metal type hinges also often do not allow movement in more than one plane, or substantially restrict movement of the interconnected sections of the dock. This restricted movement translates to added stress on the hinge which further contributes to its wear and deterioration. Also, hinges that significantly restrict movement of the dock in relation to wave action or other load forces can result in structural damage to the dock since added forces and energy are exerted upon the structural members of the dock rather than being dissipated through movement or absorbed by the hinge material.
Thus, there is a need for a hinge which is flexible enough to provide greater latitude in movement of the interconnected sections of the dock in order to reduce the amount of stress placed upon the dock. There is also a need for a hinge for a floating dock which is energy-absorbing, durable and wear-resistant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semi-flexible, energy-absorbing hinge for a floating dock which is highly resistant to wear and deterioration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hinge structure for interconnecting floating dock sections that does not generate the irritating noise associated with squeaking metal-to-metal hinges.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hinge which is semi-flexible and which allows for substantial freedom of movement between dock sections in more than one plane, but which has sufficient stiffness to maintain the sections in a spaced relation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a semi-flexible hinge which significantly reduces load forces exerted upon the structural members of the interconnected sections of the floating dock as the sections move as a result of wave action.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a hinge structure for a dock which will improve the life cycle of the dock itself through damping and absorbing wave energy.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a hinge which significantly reduces the stress placed upon interconnected dock sections, and which is positioned at or near the neutral vertical axis of certain structural members of the dock to reduce stress and strain on the dock.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter.